Josh "Hiro" Johnson
Josh "Hiro" Johnson is a character on Plagued created August 15th, 2011, by Jason. Personality Josh was a human, turned Overmind, then turned Vampyre. His ruling sin was wrath, which still shows up every once and a while, when he get's furious. He tends to be hostile towards humans, he acts like it's for his sake, but truly he is fighting his urge to 'eat' them. Josh finds very few people he can trust, and tends to not trust anyone, not even most who consider him to be a friend. Josh likes Asian culture, and loves anything that is Asian in looks, clothing, furniture, food, etc. He likes all types of music, and enjoys listening to music, especially now that it's rare to find things that still work, radios and such. He hates most other Vampyres, because they usually treat him as "below" them (will be shown in history as to why he thinks that.) History Josh grew up an only child. His parents were both drunks, and abused him as a child, he saw shows of Samurai and Ninjas being good guys, and since loved everything that remotely looks Asian (to him.) Josh, on his thirteenth birthday, got sick and tired of his parents, and decided the best way to end his constant torture would be, their death. Josh spent a while, waiting and studying his parents and what they did, noticing a very common schedule, from day to day. He took advantage of their repeated daily schedule, and started to plan out how he would do it. Josh waited until they both were sleeping. He covered everywhere in their room with it, knowing that they slept for ten and a half hours each night, as well as knowing they were both very heavy sleepers. After he covered the room in plastic, he left, going to get a kitchen knife, one of the big ones. He went back to the room, stepping a bit too fast, causing a SQUISH-SQUASH-SQUISH-SQUASH noise, luckily for him, the noise wasn't enough to make them wake up. He waited, and waited, waiting for one of them to wake up, waiting to have them see the son they tortured so very much, be the one to take their lives. His father woke up before his mother, and he enjoyed the look on his fathers face, and he plunged the knife downward into Josh's father's stomach. He pulled the knife downwards, towards his groin, and then ripped it out, it had his father's small intestines attached to it, and he cut little slits in them, and then wrapped them around his fathers neck. Josh pulled, choking his father with his father's own intestines, slowly, but very painfully killing his father. Then he stabbed his father fourteen more times, after his father was dead, all around his body. Josh plunged the knife into his father's upper left portion of his chest, the shoulder, both legs twice, his face six times, his right hand, and his left foot. Each of the stabs was more and more ferocious, put with more speed and power. Josh waited for what seemed like an eternity for his mother, his dear sweet mother. His mother woke up half an hour after he had finished with his father, she had no idea what she was in for, seeing her blood covered son sitting beside her with a knife pointed directly for her face. Josh stabbed her in the eye, impaling her brain and killing her instantly. He had a fit, she wasn't supposed to die so easily, she wasn't supposed to die with that little pain, he'd rather his father of died with less pain, as his mother was 10 times worse any given day. He went berserk, stabbing her body countless times, throwing it around, bashing it against things, impaling it with things. He couldn't stand how easy his mother got off, and left the house with his bloodied clothing, and without getting rid of the plastic room, covered in blood. Josh went around, to random door steps, and killed the occupants of the houses he chose. He killed many people, taking his rage out on them, but he did this for so long, he lost his humanity. Nine years later, and the infection started, he was no longer the only one killing everything. After the first year, he was approached, and fought with an overmind, it won and gave him a choice, either give his soul to Satan and live, or die right there and then. Josh gave his soul, and became an Overmind. Josh spent the next year as an overmind, wreaking havoc on all that stood in his way, after killing the overmind who had beat him. Josh then realized what he was doing was wrong, and he looked to god for forgiveness, repenting all his sins, to fight for all that is right. Josh then was a vampyre, the holy side of the spectrum. He was chased countless times by reapers and overminds, without seeing trace of another vampyre. Then, he reached Fort York, where he looked for an ally in the city. He met a vampyre, who learned that Josh had become a vampyre, and spat in Josh's face, disrespecting everything that Josh was. Josh then saw no one as a friend, and everyone as an enemy. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active